Valentine
by flashpenguin
Summary: Stuck in her apartment over a four day weekend, Pen mourns missing Valentine's Day...until a knock on the door reveals a cupid named Derek Morgan. Bearing gifts in hand, he promises to make it a day - and night - she'll never forget! COMPLETE!


_**A last minute change in my schedule had me working an extra shift. Altogether, I was up for a total of 56 hours over 3 days. I'm still wiped, but I am trying to catch up on my stories. One down, two more to go! I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**Dedicated to Matty and Jen! I hope your Valentine's day was a blessed one! May you have a life time of valentines.**_

_**Song prompt: "Valentine" by Jim Brickman and Martina McBride.**_

* * *

**Valentine**

Penelope Garcia looked out the window at the snow falling fast and furiously against her living room window pane. She gave a heavy sigh and wrapped her hands around the gigantic mug.

Snuggled inside her tiny, one bedroom apartment, she was grateful for the security of four walls…and for central heat! The weather man had said that it was going to be a doozy of a storm – actually the first heavy blizzard in 35 years – and for once, he hadn't lied.

All non-essential personnel had been sent home from the Hoover Building with instructions to call in every day for an update. Any agents out in the field were told to stay put as planes were grounded until further notice. Even the roadways had been cleared by Metro Police.

Well...it was one way to get a four day weekend – and she was grateful for the break, but she missed her family. She was sure that all of them were home snug and safe… Oh, who was she kidding? She wanted them here with her to celebrate Valentine's Day. Okay, did it matter that it wasn't a _real_ holiday? But who made those rules? What gave one holiday priority over another…?

She blew out her breath in a sarcastic snort. Then her stomach rumbled.

Looking at her watch, she groaned. It was past seven, and she hadn't eaten. Not that she could have…if she liked cereal without milk. Giving herself a mental kick, she walked over to the cabinets and peeked inside.

"Nothing…nothing…still nothing." She closed the cupboard door. She should have gone to the store when she had had the chance. But she thought – stupidly – that she had time.

Again she sighed. Maybe she could water down the creamer to make milk. Her stomach soured at the thought.

"Okay, so much for Plan A." She rubbed her hands together. "At least I still have the furnace."

She made her way across the room to where her cup sat on the coffee table. Settling in, she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Okay, so she had little to no food, but at least she could catch up on her comedy movies list. Or maybe she could go to bed early.

In the middle of her debate, a sharp knock filled the room, startling her. Setting the mug down, she tip-toed to the heavy oak door.

"Who's there?" she asked while looking for a weapon. No one she knew would be out in this storm. Only a crazy person would be knocking on her door.

"Baby Girl," Derek Morgan's voice called out, "open the door."

"Derek?!" Her hands fumbled to get the numerous chains undone and double bolts disengaged. Throwing open the door, she gazed upon the love of her life covered in pure white snow. Numerous bags hung from his hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he chattered.

"You did. But what on earth…?"

"Let me come in and thaw, then you can give me the third degree…which I doubt I could even feel at this point."

Pen stood aside. "Please, come in. Let me take that," she offered and reached for some of the bags. "Oh my, what's in here?"

"Just a few things I thought we might need." He peeled off his thick gloves and blew on his fingers. Carefully, he flexed them. He closed his eyes as the blood rushed back.

"How did you get here?" Pen asked from the kitchen.

"I drove."

"In this?!" she exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!"

"I grew up in Chicago, if you remember. I've driven in worse. This is a typical January weather in the Windy City."

Putting the bags on the counter, she carefully took the items out. "Chinese food?" She examined the containers of stir-fried vegetables and Kung pao chicken.

"That's the dinner bag, honey." Derek came over behind her. "That bag next to your elbow, and these," he set the remainder of the bags on the counter, "are your groceries."

"Derek!"

Turning, he pressed his index finger against her lips. "Shush your mouth, pretty girl. I'm not going to let you stay here all weekend by yourself and miss Valentine's Day. What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"I was…"

"Shush! I'm not telling you again. Just tell me you have double dark chocolate cocoa." Pen nodded. "Good. Make me a cup while I put these things away and get dinner ready."

"Derek…"

"Mama, don't make me kiss you silent. Now go." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. He turned back to the task at hand.

"I don't have any marshmallows," she said and reached for a mug.

"Second bags to your left," he replied.

With a smile, Pen hurried to make his drink.  
*****

Pen concentrated on picking out the elusive baby shrimp from her stir-fried rice. The TV was playing a comedy, and Derek was scrapping the last of his meal from the cardboard container.

"You're not finished yet?" he asked.

"I'm working on it," she protested. "This is so good. I just want to take my time."

"Tell you what," he reached for the container and took it from her hands, "why don't we set this aside for a moment. I have something else for you."

Pen blinked in surprise. "What more do you have?" she sputtered.

Derek turned to the table beside the couch. "I have this." He handed her a bright red envelope.

"What is this…?" She turned it around in her hands.

"Open it."

Wrinkling her nose at him, she slid her finger under the lip and tore it open. Pulling out the card, she glanced at the design of two hearts intertwined. Misty eyed, she read the words. Finished, she opened it to read on.

"It's beautiful," she sniffed thru her tears.

"It was the last one they had," he confessed. "Well…except for the one with kittens, cupids, and Smurfs. I figured you would like this better."

"I like all of the above," she whispered. "But I like this one best."

"Whew! I lucked out."

Pen pressed the card to her heart. "I think you more than 'lucked out'. You are something else, Derek Morgan."

His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Well…" he drawled. "There is a method to my madness."

"Oh really? You trudged thru the blizzard of the century with groceries and Valentine's dinner. You brought me a card. You mean it has a price?"

Derek moved his arm and let it rest behind her. "I wouldn't say a 'price'. I was thinking something in return, though." He took her hand and stood up.

"What?" she breathed.

"Come on, dance with me.

"Are you crazy?"

He pulled her to her feet. "It is Valentine's Day…and we are pretty much snowed in. No where to go," he murmured and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. "No one to bother us."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly began to sway.

"You forgot the music," she teased. Suddenly there was a loud pop outside the window. Sparks lit up the night. Then the lights went out. The sound of footsteps in the hallway broke the silence as neighbors checked on each other.

"Aww man!" Pen moaned. "Why did the power have to go out?"

"Baby Girl, are you saying that you're afraid of the dark?"

"Well, sweetness, I thought you knew me better than that," she drawled. "I was hoping to have some music to go with our dance."

"Since you requested, your wish is my command…"

"_If there were no words, no way to speak,  
I would still hear you.  
If there were no tears, no way to feel inside,  
I'd still feel for you…"_

His voice was soft and low, and slightly off key.

"…_you're all I need, my love, my valentine."_

As he finished, Pen giggled.

"What's so funny, Mama?"

"I was just thinking about the power going off. The heater runs on electricity. And you bought all that food…"

"I'm sure that as long as we don't open the fridge, we'll be okay. As for the heater…" he pulled her close and pressed her body to his. "I'm sure that I can keep you warm enough until the power comes on."

His meaning dawned on her. "Ooo," she purred, "I like the way you talk."

"I'd rather show you." He lowered his head toward hers.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever!" she whispered.

"And about to get better," he promised.

Then he kissed her silent.

_The End!_


End file.
